


Sweet, Sweet Victory

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Ayano's Loves [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feelings, Love, Poly Relationship, Taro ended up with Uekiya, They're all good, all the rivals are here, but aren't mentioned, she's pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Ayano never expected to fall in love with a girl. Let alone two. But the Cooking Club and Sports Club leaders managed to do that. They melt Ayano's frozen heart and she's willing to let them be happy at the cost of her own happiness.





	Sweet, Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I decided to do this since well, figured I’d do a one-shot for my bday! Anyways, here’s the cute little thing!! <3<3<3<3

Asu was in the cooking club again. It was the fifth time that week so far and it was only Wednesday. Amai perked up every time Asu came in. Ayano watched from around a corner with a longing expression. Asu went into the room and was given a treat from Amai. At first, the two had crushes on Taro but they had soon realized that they didn’t truly love him. Ayano watched as they went from crushing on Taro to crushing on each other.

All while falling in love with them. They each helped her up after bumping into her and her heart started pounding both times. From then she watched the two from afar longingly. She occasionally talked to them but it was mostly related to the drama club. She would ask them for tips on scenes from the plays she was in and they would happily help. But those were the only times she could talk to them with no problem. 

Now, all she could do was watch as they interacted at school with a blush. She decided to go find Kokona to get her mind off her crushes, but that plan flew out the door when she walked past the open door to the Cooking Club. “Yan-chan! Come in and have a chocolate blondie cookies I made!” Amai called happily and Ayano could do nothing but nod her head and allow Amai to pull her into the room. Ayano’s face as flushed from Amai holding onto her arm while Asu rested a bent arm on her shoulder.

“They’re really good, Yan-chan! I think you’ll really like them,” Asu said with a smile before handing one over to her. Ayano took the cookie from Asu and took a bite of it. Her eyes closed in bliss from the taste and she hummed.

“This is really good, Amai-chan,” Ayano said and this time Amai blushed a bit. Ayano continued to eat the cookie slowly while Amai and Asu chatted about their clubs. The bell then rang signaling for students to get to class.

“Will you come back for lunch?” Amai asked with Asu looking hopeful behind her.

“Sure,” Ayano answered after a bit. At her response, the two girls smiled happily.

“We’ll see then!” Asu said and the three went up the stairs. Amai and Asu walked Ayano to her class before heading down the hall to their own. Ayano was in a daze as class went by. The class went by quickly but felt to take ages for it to finish. Lunch arrived and Ayano left her class and Asu and Amai went out of their class and went immediately over to Ayano and led her to the Cooking Club to eat.

“I was hoping for you two to try out a new recipe before anyone else!” Amai said cheerily as they went down the stairs and went inside the room once they reached it. Ayano sat down at the table while Asu helped Amai out by grabbing the things she needed to make the treats. The two worked in sync, causing Ayano to crack. She could tell that the two would be good together, perfect even since they’re both such cheerful people who love telling people about the things they love doing. Both are willing to try doing what the other does and both seem to enjoy it.

Ayano knew she’d have to give them up. She’s already heard rumors flying about who would confess first. She watched them for a bit longer before sighing softly and looking down to the table. Before she knew it, Asu was next to her showing her some memes on her phone which had Ayano giving the barest of smiles. The oven then dinged. Amai took it out before sitting next to them. It was nice for Ayano.

She felt at peace as the two girls chatted with her and talked about different things, like their hobbies and classes. She was knocked out of the peaceful state when Amai’s timer went off signaling that the treats where done cooling off. She then quickly put them on a plate and brought them over to them. “Here it is! Mini Crostata Di Frutta! A fruit tart!” she exclaimed happily and the two each grabbed a mini tart that was topped with diced strawberries. They each then took a bit and made different sounds of pleasure for the treat.

“This is really good, Amai-chan,” Ayano said and Asu nodded agreement. Amai blushed but then leaned out the door.

“I just finished new treats! Come and get them!” she shouted before going back to the table. Soon, all the tarts were gone with some students sulking as they didn’t get any. “I’ll make more after school!” she promised which had them perking up. Soon the bell rang and Ayano cleaned her hands before getting up to leave. “I hope to see you tomorrow, Yan-chan,” Amai said quietly.

“Yeah! It’d be awesome to hang out with you again!” Asu agreed and Ayano had a slight blush at that.

“Sure,” she whispered and the two girls smiled as Ayano left the room. She knew she shouldn’t have agreed. But she didn’t want to risk upsetting them. She knew she couldn’t have them, but she wouldn’t make them upset.

Thursday was much like Wednesday. Amai and Asu got her to go to the Cooking Club to talk about anything before school. They talked about anything that came to mind while Ayano listening intently with a smile. She blushed when the two complimented her on her acting skills which seemed to have Amai and Asu smiling more, but it seemed softer. Soon it was time for class and the two walked her to the class. When it was lunch, the two lead Ayano to the gym where Asu had them doing some simple stretches before playing a simple game of hot potato.

The game was easy enough for them to play. They laughed as they hit a ball around between them, laughing when one of them missed. After a bit, they stopped and Amai pulled out a container full of bread and cheeses. “I made bread last night,” was all she said and they ate it while talking.

When it was time to go back to class, Asu and Amai once again walked her to the classroom which had her blushing slightly as they decided to hold her hands. Soon, it was after class and Ayano did her cleaning chore. She then headed over to the gym with Asu tagging along saying the sports club meets there anyways to do stretches.

All the while, Ayano heard more rumors about who was going to confess first on Friday. She also heard rumors of a third person. One that both girls liked. Which added to the torment Ayano felt. She forced herself to put it aside though. She couldn’t let it distract her from practicing for the play on Sunday. Kokona seemed to suspect something but her boyfriend, Riku, seemed to stop her from asking. She had on an understanding face when she looked at Ayano.

And that just hurt Ayano.

It was Friday finally and she knew what was going to happen once the clock struck 6 pm. She would lose them both. She glanced around the corner looking into the cooking club as Asu and Amai both talked. They seemed happy but also had a nervous air around them. Ayano leaned against the wall as Aoi came by. Aoi looked between Ayano and the Cooking Club. She then surprised Ayano by patting her shoulder before walking away.

Ayano thought to herself as she looked to the ground.  _ I should just get over them. Once they date each other, they’ll forget about me. I should just go back to living in my empty world _ , she thought. She pushed off the wall with her head down still and went over to the stairs. But she was startled when a hand appeared on her shoulder. “Yuh,” the sound of surprise left Ayano as she whacked the hand off her shoulder elicitating a sound of surprise from the person.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Asu’s voice called out and Ayano turned to see Asu behind her rubbing the hand Ayano hit.

“Sorry about hitting you, Asu-chan. I wasn’t expecting anyone to get my attention,” Ayano replied with a small bow of her head.

“It’s my bad. Amai and I were just wondering if you’d like to join us in the Cooking Club before class?” she asked and Ayano looked toward the club and saw Amai looking hopeful toward them. A sigh left Ayano when she saw that and she nodded, knowing she couldn’t hurt them by saying no.

_ I’ll just forget about them next week when they’ve confessed to each other and that other person _ , Ayano figured as Asu grabbed her hand with a smile. The two then made it to the club room and Amai hugged them both before putting them in the chairs around the table. She then went to the kitchen and grabbed a plate that had three croissants on them. “I thought you two would like a warm breakfast!” Amai said happily and they both grabbed a warm, mini croissant.

They hummed as they bit into the flaky, buttery pastry and smiled. “As good as always, Amai!” Asu said happily and Ayano nodded as she continued chewing. Amai blushed at their comment.

“It’s really good,” Ayano said finally and Amai’s blush deepened.

“Really? I wouldn’t mind making them for you guys more often,” she said softly which had the other two girls blushing. Asu looked over at Ayano who’s face was red as she looked down and continued to nibble on her pastry.

“That’d be nice,” Asu replied for the two of them and Ayano gave a nod. Amai beamed at the two with a smile while there was a blush still present on her face. The bell soon rang and the two girls once again lead Ayano to class. The teacher just had them reading which allowed Ayano to drift off in thought. Lunch came and went quickly for Ayano. She was once again lead by her crushes to the Cooking Club were they tried a treat Amai made with Asu handing her the ingredients. Which Ayano thought tasted amazing as per usual for Amai’s skills.

Soon, it was class again which passed by in a daze. Ayano soon found herself staring at the stage as two members did a scene. With every minute passing, Ayano’s heart grew heavier. She knew that by 6, one of her crushes would have left a note for the other and they would confess under the cherry tree behind the school, near the gym Ayano was in currently in fact.

The club time then ended, it was earlier than usual. It ended ten minutes early. All that Kizana said was ‘You guys earned it with your hard work. You guys are ready for the play on Sunday. Just make sure to review your lines and blocking’. Ayano held her bag loosely as she made her way to the lockers with the other members. It seems most of the clubs were still going with a few empty. Their club leaders probably thought since it was the weekend, the club should end a bit early.

Ayano smiled as the rest of the drama kids waved goodbye to her, wishing her a good weekend until they met again on Sunday. Though, Kokona said she would come to Ayano’s Saturday and do a sleepover again. But Ayano didn’t mind as she had fun doing them. Once the last member left, Ayano opened her locker and changed shoes. As she bent down to pick up her indoor shoes, she saw a pink note. “Hmm” was all Ayano could say as she picked it up too.

She put her shoes away and closed her locker before reading the note.

_ Would you please come to the Cherry tree as soon as you read this? There’s something that needs to be said. _

_ What is this supposed to be? _ Ayano thought looking at it. She then gave the barest of shrugs before heading out to the tree, clutching her bag in one hand, and the note in the other. As she walked, it felt as if an anvil was bearing down on her heart with every step. She soon made it outside and looked ahead. She made out two forms on the hill as she walked.  _ Is that, Asu and Amai? What could they want? _ She wondered as she soon reached the top.

“Did you guys leave the note?” she asked and the two girls turned around to face her with smiles.

“Yes,” Amai answered and the two looked rather nervous as they stood under the cherry tree.

“What did you guys need to say?” Ayano asked softly and the two girls each grabbed one of Ayano’s hands with nervous smiles.

“We were wondering,” Asu began looking over at Amai who nodded before looking over at Ayano.

“If you’d like to date both of us?” Amai finished and Ayano looked between them shocked.

“Wait, what?” Ayano asked swallowing the lump in her throat. The two girls gave each other nervous smiles.

“You see, we really like you,” Amai started. “We realized as the weeks went on, we developed feelings for you and each other. We talked about it a couple of days ago about our feelings and decided we’d ask you if you’d like to date us,” she finished. Once she finished, Amai and Asu looked at Ayano nervously, waiting for her answer.

“I…...I’d love too!” Ayano replied at last with a smile. She needed a moment to actually process that her crushes liked her back. “I’d really like that,” she said quietly and the two girls smiled happily and pulled Ayano into a hug.  _ I guess those rumors about the third person was about me _ , she realized. But she put that behind her as she leaned back from the hug with a big smile on her face.

She knew she’d need to tell them about her condition, but she knew they wouldn’t mind, as they fell for her just like she did with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s this cute poly one-shot!! Finished it as a bday gift to you guys. I hope you liked it!! I’ll be posting chap 3 of Let Me Love either tom or Saturday! -Love Willa <3<3<3


End file.
